The present invention relates generally to golf balls and more particularly to the arrangement of tear-drop shaped dimples on the surface of the ball.
Dimples are provided in the surface of a golf ball in order to control and improve the flight of the ball. One of the basic criteria for the use of dimples is to cover the maximum surface of the ball with dimples without diminishing the aerodynamic symmetry of the ball in order to satisfy the requirements of the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.). Aerodynamic symmetry means that the ball must fly in substantially the same manner with little variation regardless of how it is placed on a tee or on the ground.